The Forgotten Life
by dancefan93
Summary: Cassie is a doctor who treats Rumple when he looses his memory. Is she helping him or the other around.
1. Chapter 1

Dr. Cassie Field walked into her office on a Monday morning. She placed her coffee and files she had grabbed on her way in on her desk. She noticed a new file in a basket on her desk. She took it and opened it.

_Name: John Doe (no ID, no social, no insurance, no memory)_

_Age: Forty to Fifty_

_Race: White_

_Nationality: based off accent Scottish_

_Marital status: N/A_

_Children: N/A._ Cassie walked out of her office and found Dr. Dean Walters standing outside.

"Dean, what is this new file?"

"To be honest I don't really know. This man just comes in with him telling us to admit him. He has no memory, can't tell us his name, where he lives, anything. He's asked us for a spinning wheel and some straw. Since our patients are required two requests, I gave them to him." Cassie nodded and when in search of this mystery man. She softly knocked on the door before entering.

"Hi my name's Dr. Field but you can call me Cassie. I'm just checking up on you. Do you remember anything from last night?"

"Not really. I remember my name though, Rumplestiltskin." Cassie just nodded and put the name on his chart in quotes.

"Can you tell me why you asked for a spinning wheel and straw?" He leaned closer to her.

"I can spin it into gold. However it's not working now." Cassie just nodded and smiled.

"Well, if you get it work let me know. I could some gold in my life. I'll come check on you in a little while." She walked out of the room sparing one last glance at this man. She walked out and started to do a search for a man with his description. However, she realized that if someone brought him here then he won't be reported missing. She looked through anyway. She did a search throughout Boston, then throughout Massachusetts, then along the East Coast. She did find one thing. A man named Richard Gold went missing about five years ago from Storybrooke, Maine. He had started to lose his mind when his wife and son left him. Being alone people saw him as the town monster and soon one heard from him for a year. When his house went up for sale, he was reported missing. There were no leads and soon they had to call off the search. Since then, the Sheriff had died and a new sheriff came on board. She dialed the sheriff station's number and waited.

"Sheriff Swan."

"Hello Sheriff this is Cassie Fields of Boston Medical Institution. I have a man here that matches the description of a man that went missing about five years in our town, a Mr. Richard Gold."

"He's alive? We had all assumed that he was dead. Oh, she'll be so happy."

"Who will be so happy?"

"About a year after he was confirmed a lost cause; his daughter stumbled out of the woods. Everyone had thought she was dead as well. I've been taking care of her. She kept telling me that her real parents were alive she'll be so happy to hear her father is alive."

"Are you sure it's his daughter? There no record of a daughter only a son."

"She wasn't born here. When he was sent to Australia, he met a woman there and had the child there. She returned with him as did her mother but her mother hasn't been seen for about the same he has. There was awful rumor going around that he killed her than killed himself. Obviously, that isn't the case since he's alive."

"Oh yes of course. Anyway the reason I called was that if he sees his daughter maybe that will jog some of his memories. Is there any possible way you could be able to bring her here."

"It won't be some time but I'll see what I can do. I don't want to take her out school, but today is her last day during the holidays. I'll bring her down for Christmas how does that sound?"

"I think that sounds wonderful. Thank you so much Sheriff. Just out curiosity, what is the child's name?"

"Call me Emma and you're very welcome. Her name is Rosie, Roselyn Annabelle Gold." They hung up and Cassie smiled. She got up and went back to Richard's room.

"I have some good news for you. I know your real name. Your name is Richard Gold. I found your daughter. I found Roselyn. The woman who's taking care of her is bringing her here for Christmas."

"I can take care of my son!"

"No, no, not your son. Your daughter. Roselyn, Rosie."

"Rosie? She's alive?"

"Yes, yes, she's alive Richard. She's coming here for Christmas." Richard looked at her not believing a single word coming out of her mouth. "If you don't believe me just wait until Christmas." She walked out of the room and Robert stared at the spinning wheel in front of him

After a long moment, he started spinning again. He needed to forget the lie this doctor had just told him. His daughter was dead as was his second wife. No one ever knew that he and Belle had married but they did the day after he found she was pregnant. He had flown her here to seek treatment for an illness that had taken place after Rosie's birth. During that same time, his house had caught fire and the sitter couldn't get Rosie out. That same week he had been told Belle had died on the operating table. That was why he went crazy. That was why he went missing. He couldn't deal with the heartbreak of losing his two great loves in the same week.

Cassie decided to do some research on this mystery woman who mothers this mystery child. She found her name was Annabelle Lacey French. Well, no we know where the middle name comes from. Her favorite flower was a rose, and there's the first name. Anyway, she had developed an illness shortly after having Rosie and Richard had her flown here to seek the best medical help money could buy. Here's where it gets interesting. Somehow, she was stolen from the hospital but they told Robert she had died on the operating table. Well, they'll be looking at big law suit. She was so engrossed in reading, she didn't hear the door open and screamed at the top of her lungs when she felt a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and saw her husband standing behind her.

"You jerk! You could have given me a heart attack! You almost did." She said gripping her chest.

"Well, if just once you weren't so consumed in work you would have heard me come in." He said as he looked over her shoulder. "What are you reading anyway?"

"I'm reading up a patient. He was brought in yesterday with no memory or ID so I just figured out who he is today. He's from a small town in Maine, Storybrooke I think it's called. His name is Richard Gold."

"I think my mom used to know him. When I was younger I remember her saying that name, cursing him out actually."

"Well, let's not tell your mother he's here. The last thing I need is a murder if she hates him that much." Cassie said as she got up and went over to the filing cabinet. She pulled out a file and went back over to her desk. "Get up." She said when she saw her husband sitting in his chair. He got up and there was a knock on the door.

"Rumplestiltskin is ready for his session." Cassie smiled and told her to him in.

"Okay, I've got an appointment which means you get to go home." Cassie said as she pushed him towards the door.

"But I want to see you work." He fake whined.

"Well not today but hey you come here every day to annoy me. Now leave." Cassie said opening in the door. "Come in Richard, I'll only be moment. Get out."

"Bae." Richard breathed. Both Cassie and her husband stopped. "Bae. My boy." Richard said as he moved to Cassie's husband.

"Who's Bae? My name's Neal."

"No, your mother changed your name after she stole you away from me and never let me see you. Please, Bae, you have to believe me." Neal looked over at Cassie as did Richard. "Do a test see if I'm lying."

"Neal you need to leave." Cassie said.

"Cas, you can't be considering this. He's crazy."

"Neal! Please just leave, I have work to do."

"I'll see you at home?" Cassie nodded. "Bye." He kissed her then bent down and kissed her stomach. "Bye little one." A smile forced its way on her face as she listened to her husband talk to their unborn child. He left and Cassie shut the door.

"You're married to him?" Cassie nodded. "You're pregnant?" Cassie nodded again. "I'm going to be a grandfather." He knelt down and gently touched her still flat stomach. "How far are you?"

"About twelve weeks. Let's just get started on the session." She stepped back and went to her chair. She noticed he had some trouble getting up. "We can get you a cane if you need it to walk."

"I don't remember having a cane, but I do remember this shooting pain when I got up and landed on my knee."

"We can have a doctor here take a look at that. It may have happened when you forgot your memory. Whatever happened to your head may have also happened to your knee." She opened the file and started writing some things down. "Okay, so we know your name now, we still need your age, nationality, marital status, and the names of your children."

"Okay, I'm forty-five, I'm Scottish, I'm divorced and a widow, I have two children; Baelfire Neal Gold who is about thirty-three and Roselyn Annabelle Gold who is five years old."

"Can I have the names of your wives?"

"Milah Cassidy." Cassie dropped her pen and her head snapped up.

"Milah Cassidy? Milah Cassidy who's now married to Killian Jones?"

"Yes." Richard said slowly. Cassie started breath heavily. "What's wrong?"

"That's Neal's mother and step father."


	2. Chapter 2

Richard looked at Cassie who was still trying to get her breathing under control. He stood up and started to rub her back.

"Calm down, take deep breathes." Cassie did as he said and slowly calmed down. "Are you okay?"

"Yeah, I'm okay. So you really are his father? How did you know it was him?"

"Your engagement announce meant had pictures. I've been trying to find him ever since."

"That's when you went missing. What happened to you?"

"All of that is still foggy. I remember leaving my house, getting in my car, then nothing."

"Dr. Walters said someone brought you in."

"It could be someone I knew it could have been someone who I found me. All I remember is nothing then waking up here." Cassie nodded and pulled out her phone. She scrolled through her phone and came to a picture.

"Is this your ex-wife?"

"Yes, that's Milah." Cassie took a deep shuddering breath then shook her head.

"And your second wife's name?" She asked wanting to get off the subject of her husband's family.

"Annabelle French, everyone called her Belle though." Cassie noticed his face drop as he spoke of his dead wife.

"I'm sorry for your loss, but your daughter is still alive. You'll see her on Christmas that's only two days away." Cassie said trying to lighten his mood. Richard smiled slightly.

"Yes, I miss my baby girl."

"Tell me about her." Richard got a dreamy look on his face.

"She's so beautiful. Granted I thought she died when she was a couple weeks old but I could tell who she would be. She would have her mother's hair and eyes, Belle's dark chestnut curls and blue eyes you wouldn't soon forget. I imagine she wouldn't let go of hope just like her mother. Even as they were wheeling Belle into the operating room she looked at me and said that she would see me again. That was the last time I ever saw her. I wish I would have been able to say good bye to at least one of them. I've lost my wives and my children."

"Your children are alive though. Bae is alive you just saw him. Rosie's coming in two days. You'll have your children back." Richard sighed and nodded.

"How long have you been in the States?"

"I was born here but my parents had the accent which is where mine comes from. When Milah took Bae, I was well torn. I held myself up in my house for years. Finally, I decided I needed a change of scenery and went to Australia and met Belle. She was just getting out of bad relationship with her ex-fiancé and I offered her some comfort. I spent possibly close to a year there. When I was planning on leaving, Belle called me almost hysterical. I asked what was wrong thought maybe she upset about me leaving but she told me she was pregnant. To say I was shocked was an understatement. She starts to apologize profusely. She told me she didn't expect anything she thought I would want to know that I would have a child. I spent an extra three months there to make sure Belle was okay, she wasn't alone, and she would have someone to help her. I made decided to marry her after five months. We had a small intimate wedding. I promised her once the baby was born she would have to wedding she deserved. I wanted to give her everything she ever wanted. I told her if there was anything she wanted for herself or for the baby to just ask. She refused my offer. She said she didn't want to seem like a gold digger, no pun intended." He smiled as the dreamy look took over and soon he wasn't talking to Cassie he was just remembering. "When Rosie was born, something happened and before I knew what exactly was happening, they pushed me out of the room and started shoving papers into my hands to sign. I threw the papers right back at them and told them to stabilize her and she would be going back to the States with me. Right away I started the process for both of them. Normally it would have taken months, but since she was sick it didn't take weeks. We were cleared to go before Rosie was a two months old. I had already told the hospital what was happening and since I owned part of the hospital, they told me an ambulance would be waiting for us at the airport. If I could have made the plane fly faster I would have. The ambulance met us on the runway and everything. We broke every traffic law there was getting to the hospital. Immediately she was brought in and tended to. I hired a young girl who was also expecting to watch Rosie. It would help both us out so it was a win-win. Three months later, I get a call that there's a fire at my cabin, my house had been put up for sale when everyone thought I died. I rush home to find my cabin in ruins and young Miss Ashley Boyd crying hysterically in a heap behind the fire trucks. I ask her what happened and she tells me that the fire was no accident. She was reading while Rosie slept and then she started to smell smoke. She checked the kitchen and anything that could produce a smoke smell was turned off. She followed the smell and found it was coming from outside. She went out to see what it was and saw that the whole side of the house was in flames. She ran inside and called 911 while trying to get to Rosie. She could hear her crying and the fire was spreading upward instead of across. She was almost to Rosie's room when the fire department came and pulled her out. She fought against them screaming that a baby was in that room. When I got there, they told me that there was no one in the crib. Ashley, if she could have I think she would have killed them, she started screaming that she heard her crying. They said that she could have burned alive." Richard chocked back a cry and continued. "That same week they told me Belle had died on the operating table."

"You know the truth now. Rosie's alive and well, Bae is alive and well, I have news for you as well. I researched about Belle. She was taken from the hospital when you left for the fire. That doesn't mean she's alive but that doesn't mean she's dead."

"You really think she's out there?"

"I think we can find her and you can have your family back." Richard smiled at her.

"I want to find my family."


End file.
